supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Birou Family Revisited/Transcript
Four years ago... Announcer: "Four years ago, Orla was a terrible amok runner, and she was the worst child you could ever encounter..." Orla: "I....HATE...CARROTS!!!!" Nicole: "Orla...into the Naughty Pit! NOW!" Orla: "BUT IT'S NOT THE FOOD THAT I LIKE!!!" Nicole: "You lost trampoline time." Announcer: "Mealtime was no better...especially the former tyke was a picky eater..." Orla: "I WANT MY PIZZA!" Announcer: "The former tyke deserved spankings for ruining the holidays..." Nicole: "If I have to sizzle your rear to fix your attitude, then that's the way it's going to be..." Announcer: "Such as a messed-up funeral for her grandfather..." Nicole: "I am never taking you to another funeral, ever!" Announcer: "Then, Orla came into none of that after..." Orla: "Mummy...I'm gonna die...It hurts..." And now... text saying "5 years ago" Nicole: "ORLA JASMINE BIROU!" Aunty Carol: "My lord!" Orla: "Ha ha! I am going to run across the street!" Nicole: "Orla, those are the ashes of your grandfather!" Orla: "Nicholas broke it! Punish him!" text saying "4 years ago" Nicole: "Orla Jasmine Birou! We are leaving!" Orla: "I WISH YOU WERE DEAD, MUMMY! I WISH YOU WERE DEAD!" Orla: (singing) "Amazing Grace...How Sweet the Sound...That saved a wretch like me...I once was lost, but now am found...was blind, but now I see..." Orla: (slurring) "I......om.....syyyyyyyyyyyk..." (Translated: I am sick.) barfs nods Orla: "NO! I hate lettuce! It's yucky!" Orla: "I...HATE...CARROTS!" text saying "3 years ago" Orla: "I shall shut you up with some sturdy duct tape!" Theory of Nicole title screen displays text saying "2 years ago" Nicole: "I'd like you to meet our two new twin sons, Brahm and Treat." text saying "1 year ago" Jo: "The Paci-Fairy is going to collect your binky to give it to the babies who need it." text saying "Right now" Long Time, No See Jo: "Nicole, it's been a while. How are you?" Nicole: "I'm doing good, thank you." Jo: "How are you girls doing?" Orla: "I'm doing fine, Jo-Jo...except for one thing," are heard in the background Kayla and Orla: "Treat and Brahm." Orla: "Oh, it's so loud and noisy, it's driving Mom, Robert, Haidyn, Skyla, Kayla and me crazy!" Treat: "I want my sucker!" screams Observation begins Robert: "Brahm, Haidyn, Kayla, Orla, Skyla, Treat, time for church!" Nicole: "Let's hop to it!" Orla, Kayla, Haidyn, and Skyla: "OK!" Treat: "I don't wanna go to church!" Brahm: "Not me!" Nicole: "Come on, boys! We need to go to church! Get dressed!" Jo: "But the boys were having none of it." Nicole: "Come on, we're gonna be late for church!" Jo: "The boys' behaviors at Church and Sunday School were abysmal." Birou Family are at church, sitting together and Treat scream at the top of their lungs Brahm and Treat: "HI THERE (bleep) FACES YOU (bleep)ING PIECES OF (bleep)!" Nicole: (whispering) "Boys, keep your voices down!" Kayla, Skyla, Haidyn, Brahm and Treat are in Sunday School Observation continues Jo: "Later on, the family went to swim in the pool." gets Brahm and Treat in their swim trunks while Nicole gets Haidyn, Kayla, Orla and Skyla in their swim suits Nicole: "Okay, guys. Are you ready to have fun?" Orla, Haidyn, Skyla, and Kayla: "Yeah!" and Treat push Orla and Kayla in the pool Jo: "And then the boys pushed the girls into the pool." and Brahm push Skyla and Haidyn into the pool Robert: "Girls, are you okay?" and Treat jump in the pool as if nothing happened Orla: "Yeah, I'm fine." Kayla: "Me too." Nicole: "Girls, what happened?" Haidyn: "A SHARK! MOM, THERE'S A SHARK IN THE POOL!" Nicole: "What the--?!" smacks Haidyn in the face, while Treat bites Orla's leg Orla: "Mom, a shark bit me!" looks at the water to notice Brahm and Treat Nicole: "Naughty boys!" Jo: "It turned out that the so-called 'shark' were really the twin boys." Robert: "What? What happened?" Orla: "TREAT BIT ME!" Skyla: "BRAHM PUSHED ME IN THE POOL!" Haidyn: "BRAHM SMACKED ME!" Kayla: "WE ALL GOT PUSHED IN THE POOL!" Cut to: Nicole: "Your behavior was embarrassing and appalling. From now on, you are not going swimming until you learn to behave and I am going to arrange two babysitters the next time we go places that is swimming-related. Instead of swimming, you are going to listen to the babysitters because your behavior was very appalling!" Brahm and Treat: "Aw, man!" Parent Meeting House Rules Jo: "We're going to introduce the boys the rules. Number one: no shrieking; number two: no pushing people in the pool; number three: use indoor voices..." Naughty Pits and Treat work together scribbling pictures of someone resembling the parents and the girls being run over by a steamroller and some profane language with their crayons Orla: "Mom, the boys are coloring on the wall!" Brahm: "YOU USED TO DO THAT STUFF TOO!" comes over to the direction Nicole: (gasps) "Look what you have done! You are going to the Naughty Pit, boys!" Treat: "We aren't, stinker!" puts Brahm and Treat into their respective Naughty Pits and confiscates Brahm's Diego plush toy and Treat's Barney plush toy Nicole: "Your toys are in toy jail." Snack Box Technique Jo: "I wanted Nicole to clean out all the junk that the twins eat." Nicole: "Okay." cleans out the pantry and cabinet Nicole: "Look at all the junk that the boys like to eat." sees Reese's Peanut Butter Cups, Skittles, jelly beans, Butterfingers, Twinkies, Suzie Q's, Starbursts, soda, energy drink, Almond Joys, Mounds, potato chips, Slim Jim's, Oreos, M&M's, Twizzlers and pork rinds Nicole: "I thought I banned these years ago." Mommy & Me Technique Haidyn, Kayla, Orla, Skyla and Treat are at the table making sculptures Nicole: "Do you wanna make some sculptures?" Orla, Kayla, Skyla, Haidyn Brahm and Treat: "Yeah!" Nicole: "Let's roll it like this, okay?" Orla: "Mine's finished, mom! I made a unicorn!" Nicole: "Oh, Orla! It's beautiful! I like it!" Jo: "Orla made a unicorn, Skyla made a butterfly, Kayla made a mermaid, and Haidyn made a fairy." Nicole: "Oh, girls. I love them. They're absolutely beautiful! I love them!" Haidyn, Kayla, Orla and Skyla: "Thanks, mom!" Jo: "As soon as the sculptures were finished and ready for display, Brahm and Treat destroyed them." and Treat destroy their older sisters' sculptures by disassebmbling the parts and throwing them out in the road outside Nicole: "Oh, no...what happened?" sobs while holding her destroyed unicorn Orla: "Brahm destroyed my unicorn! I was going to paint it white and the mane purple as soon as it was dry." Nicole: "Naughty boys! Naughty boys!" Treat: (scoffs) "They're stupid sculptures!" Nicole: "That is not nice! It's your butts in the Naughty Pits!" Treat: (sneering) "They dare and they did." Nicole: "I'm going to carry you to the Naughty Pits!" carries Treat and Robert carries Brahm to their persective Naughty Pits confiscates Brahm's Geo plush doll and Treat's toy firetruck and deposits them into the toy time-out box Nicole: "You have been placed there because you destroyed the sculptures of your older sisters. In addition to that, your Geo and firetruck are both in toy jail." Brahm: "I WANT GEO!!!!!" Treat: "I WANT MY FIRETRUCK!!!!!" Nicole: "You can have them back if you behave yourselves for the rest of the day," Treat: "YOU ALWAYS FAVOR ORLA, SKYLA, KAYLA AND HAIDYN!!!" Nicole: "That's because they behave themselves, unlike you two." Ask Supernanny Jo: "Parents, when should you plan a child's birthday party?" Haidyn's Birthday Party Jo: "The next day was Haidyn's birthday party, and she was having a Spongebob-themed party with her friends from school, Sunday school and gymnastics class." and Robert decorate the backyard with Spongebob party decorations Robert: "Orla, Kayla, Haidyn and Skyla helped us out with the decorations. They even played the suitable music for the party." music is playing in the background Nicole (dressed in an adult SpongeBob Babe costume plus size): I'll go and get the kids ready for the party." is in the living room, getting Brahm and Treat dressed in their SpongeBob costumes Nicole: "There, you look absolutely perfect! Now let's go join your sisters and your father." takes Brahm and Treat outside friends arrive Mariah: "Hi, Haidyn! How are you?" Haidyn: "I'm doing fine, Mariah." Mariah: "Amber, Allison, Rachel, Izzy, Hannah, Yuki, Danielle, Natalie, Imogen and Amy are coming too." Amy, Allison, Danielle, Hannah, Izzy, Imogen, Natalie, Rachel and Yuki arrive Robert (dressed in an adult Spongebob Squarepants costume): "Look, Haidyn. Your friends are here." Danielle (dressed in a child-sized Spongebob Squarepants girl costume): "What should we do first?" Haidyn: "How about the Spongebob 5-in-1 combo my stepdad rented?" Izzy: "Sounds good!" Jo: "At first, everything turned out fine." puts fireworks into the Spongebob cake Jo: "Until Treat decided to put fireworks into the Spongebob cake, which exploded." Spongebob birthday cake explodes all over everybody Nicole: "Oh, my god!" goes over to the buffet table to have a Krabby Patty, but to find the Krabby Patties missing Orla: "Mom, Plankton has stolen the Krabby Patties and he's going to steal the Krabby Patty formula!" Nicole: "What? The Krabby Patties are gone?" finds a few crumbs on the Krabby Patty plate Nicole: "Hmmm, if I were 'Plankton', where would I stash those Krabby Patties?" Guest's parent: "I bought a spare cake." and Treat smashes the cake at Nicole's face Nicole: "Naughty boys!" Robert: "Hey, where are the Krabby Patties? Did Plankton manage to steal them in hopes to get the Krabby Patty recipe?" lifts the tablecloth up and looks under the table, and finds Brahm and Treat gobbling up Krabby Patties Nicole: "What are you boys doing?" Brahm: "Eating Krabby Patties." Nicole: "What did I specifically tell you about not messing up her party?!" Treat: "Plankton sent us to do it." belches burps Nicole: "You've ruined your appetite for dinner." Reward Chart Jo: "I'm now introducing the Reward Chart to you, boys." Onward Jo: "The next day, the family went to Sea World." Orla: "Look, mom! I want to go see the orca!" Nicole: "Okay, let's go see the orca show." family are watching an orca show Robert: "Here comes Shamu, kids." appears from the water and splashes about Everyone: "WOW!!!" applauds Nicole: "Robert, where are Treat and Brahm?" notices the boys missing DVD Meeting Epic Tantrum Treat: "Mummy, can we have Burger King Kids' meals?" Brahm: "We want cheeseburgers, French fries, and coca cola!" Nicole: "Not tonight! We are going to have salad with chicken!" starts bawling Brahm: "But, we don't like that food!" Nicole: "You boys are going to eat what we are having and that's that." stabs Nicole with a fork Nicole: "No! You do not stab mommy with a fork!" tosses one of his shoes to the pot where all the salad and chicken falls out Nicole: "You know what, you will be going to the Naughty Pit, Brahm!" sends Brahm to the Naughty Pit hits Robert's leg Robert: "Brahm Allan Jennings! You do not punch dad's leg!" Brahm: "I...HATE...SALAD!" Orla: "Mealtimes are such a nightmare, especially with my little brothers. It's so embarrassing to go out to dinner because of the way they act in public." retreats to her room to start her spelling homework Kayla: "Orla, are you okay in there?" Orla: "Yeah, I'm fine. Those boys are driving me crazy." deposits Treat into the Naughty Pit Robert: "You boys are sitting in time-out because you didn't listen to mommy when she asked you to eat your dinner." walks away and sets the timer Nicole: "Where's Orla?" Robert: "The drama was too much for her, so she went upstairs to start her spelling homework, I think." Nicole: "And Kayla?" Robert: "She went up to check on her sister." and Treat escape their Naughty Pits and run into Orla's bedroom, snatching Orla's spelling homework from her Orla: "Hey! Come back here with my homework!" chases the boys Orla: "MOM! They got my spelling homework!" Treat: "Can't catch us, Smelly!" and Brahm run into the bathroom and lock the door Orla: "MOM!" appears in the hallway Nicole: "Boys, open this door and give your sister back her homework!" Brahm: "NO!" Orla: "I have a huge spelling test tomorrow! Please give it back!" The twins VS the babysitters Jo: "The family is going out to the lake, and Nicole has confirmed that she would arrange two young babysitters for the boys, and she did. What was going on, was making the two babysitters' lives miserable." [Orla comes out with a Tangled bathing suit on] Nicole: "I arranged Melissa and Liz. They are in the same family as Diana. Melissa and Liz are two of the seventh vigintuplet sisters. I've noticed the family has over 10 sets of vigintuplets. I've also noticed that Jo arranged babysitters from the same family." [Kayla comes out with a Disney Princess bathing suit on] Kayla: "Where's Haidyn?" Haidyn: "I'm here" Robert: "Is everybody ready to go?" Treat: "Why do we have to be stuck at home with Dumb and Dumber!" and Liz look offended but don't say anything Nicole: "The list of emergency numbers is on the refrigerator, and their naptime is at 2:15pm." Melissa: "Okay." Nicole: "Their lunches are steamed pita chicken tacos with lettuce, tomatoes, onions, jalapenos, and fajitas." Robert: "The taco bar is over there. See you guys at 4:00pm." Treat: "Can we have burger king kids' meals for lunch?" Brahm: "We want cheeseburgers, french fries, and coca cola!" Melissa: "No, Treat and Brahm." Brahm: "WE WANT BURGER KING! WE WANT IT!" Melissa: "Your mother said, you are NOT having burger king kids' meals, Treat and Brahm. You are having a steamed pita chicken taco with vegetables!" punches Melissa in the face Melissa: "Brahm, it is unacceptable to punch me in the face." bites Melissa's arm Melissa: "OUCH!!! Liz, can you help me?" confiscates the twins' toys and puts them into the toy time-out box pees in the hallway pees on the Mario statue pees on the Master Hand statue and Treat run outside and climb on Skyla's trampoline and Treat jump up and down on the trampoline confiscates Brahm's Raggedy Ann Doll and Treat's Barney and Treat's Voodoo Doll and deposits them into the toy-time out box 10 minutes later and Brahm climb off the trampoline, climb on their tricycles and ride to the park playground Melissa: "Hey, where do you boys think you are going?" Treat: "Goodbye, you stupid (bleep)!" The twins forfeit Time for Jo to go Family update Category:Revisited Family Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties Category:Revisited Family Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties